Benutzer Diskussion:Tingeltangelbob/Archiv/3
Top-Benutzer Wieso stehen auf dieser Seite nur Benutzer die eine Bentzerseite haben? Benutzer wie Darth Ridiculous und Dr. Crisp sind doch auch "Top". Auf dieser Seite ist auch GoldenS, der die meisten seiner Artikel aus Jedipedia kopiert und Edit page script, der garkeine Artikel schreibt. Grüße, --Der Imperator 18:12, 19. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Das stimmt, musst du mal Avatar sagen. Gruß, BobaCartman 18:28, 19. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Was aufm Server geschieht, kann ich nicht beeinflussen! LG Tingeltangelbob 18:31, 19. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Hi, wir haben damals die Regel "Benutzer muss eine Benutzerseite haben um in der Top-Benutzer-Liste aufzutauchen" aufgenommen, da viele neue Benutzer irritiert waren, wenn sie auf einen der Namen geklickt haben und dann auch einer nicht existenten Benutzerseite gelandet sind. Das Edit page script sollte da aber nicht auftauchen - da kümmere ich mich drum. --Avatar 06:25, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::DANKE. LG Tingeltangelbob 15:02, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::::Danke Avatar, aber Benutzer wie Wikisoft oder Benutzer die nicht aktiv sind, gehören auch nicht auf diese Seite. Die Seite heißt ja "Top-Benutzer", und nicht "Benutzer mit Benutzerseite". Unaktive Benutzer sind keineswegs "Top" und gehören deshalb nicht auf diese Liste. Grüße, --Der Imperator 18:48, 24. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Die Seite enthält als Standard 25 Benutzer - da die Sithlordpedia noch recht klein ist, tauchen am Ende der Liste auch Benutzer mit nur wenigen Beiträgen auf. In der Top-Liste wird momentan nur die Anzahl der Bearbeitungen gewichtet - ich gebe dir aber recht, dass es sinnvoll ist, die Aktivität ebenfalls zu berücksichtigen. Ich werde das als Vorschlag in unseren Bugtracker einpflegen. --Avatar 19:15, 24. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::::::Vielen Dank! Grüße, --Der Imperator 12:40, 25. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Gruß im Artikel Sorry, hab ich übersehn. Gruß, BobaCartman 18:46, 22. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Ist doch kein Problem. Sah nur lustig aus. Ich möchte auch sehr oft LG Tingeltangelbob 18:57, 22. Okt. 2008 (UTC) darunter schreiben, merke es aber rechtzeitig. LG Tingeltangelbob 18:57, 22. Okt. 2008 (UTC) (diesmal wirklich) Diskussion:Adas :Er meint die Spezies Sith, die ersten Sith-Lords gab es erst Jahrtausende später, als die dunklen Jedi nach Korriban kamen und die Sith mit der Macht bekannt machten. Die ersten Sith-Lords (z.B. Naga Sadow) waren auch von dieser Spezies, doch danach nahmen sie auch Schüler anderer Rassen, die sich jedoch auch Sith nannten. Grüße, --Der Imperator 16:20, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Wer war das Hi Tingeltangelbob ich finde es komisch das irgendeiner meine Benutzerseite gelöscht hat?Kannnst du vieleicht überprüfen wer das war?Gruß--Gerneral Grievies 12:43, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Deine Userpage steht noch! LG Tingeltangelbob 12:47, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Vier Admins Ich könnte doch meine Rechtschreibng verbesseren.Und vier Admins besser jetzt als später.Außerdem unterstütze ich doch Sith-Wiki.Oder könntest du vieleicht einen anderren Admin fragen ob er das Amt an mich abgibt,denn ich bin fast immer in Sith-Wiki anwesend.Gruß--Gerneral Grievies 15:02, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Das liegt nicht an dir, ich schätze deine Arbeit, aber im Moment bin ich mit den Admins zufrieden. LG Tingeltangelbob 13:54, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Problem Weißt du vieleicht woran es liegt das als ich bei meiner Anmeldung mein Richtiges Alter angegeben habe mein Computer mich nicht anmeldete.Dann habe ich als mein Alter 20 an gegeben und aufeinmal hat er es angenommen.Weißt du vieleicht woran das liegt?Nur das du es weißt mein Richtiges Alter ist nicht 20 oder was ich da auch immer angegeben habe.Gruß--Gerneral Grievies 16:08, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Ich verstehe deine Frage nicht ganz. Wo wolltest du dich anmelden? Und weshalb musstest du dein Alter angeben? LG Tingeltangelbob 13:53, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Wenn man sich hier anmeldet muss man sein Alter angeben. Grüße, Der Imperator 14:05, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Da kann ich nicht helfen, wende dich an Avatar. LG Tingeltangelbob 14:08, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Noch ein paar Logos Das Wiki hat zwar schon ein gutes Logo, ich hab aber noch ein paar schöne bei Uncy. gefunden. Gruß, BobaCartman 14:47, 31. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Logo 1 ---- http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/uncyclopedia/images/1/12/Wikideathstar1.png Logo 2 ---- http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/uncyclopedia/images/0/00/Wikitrench.jpg Logo 3 ---- http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/uncyclopedia/images/2/2a/Deathwiki.jpg Logo 4 ---- http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/uncyclopedia/images/1/10/Death-o-pedia.jpg Logo 5 ---- http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/uncyclopedia/images/3/34/Wikideathstar.jpg Meinung ---- Was hälst du davon? Gruß, BobaCartman 14:47, 31. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Ich finde sie nicht schlecht, aber man erkennt nicht immer was es ist. Ich finde das jetzige besser (und das nicht weils von mir ist) LG Tingeltangelbob 19:01, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Video Ist das erlaubt? Schau mal aus meine Benutzerseite.da ist ein Video von Sido und ich wollte wissen ob das erlaubt ist? Gruß--Gerneral Grievies 15:07, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ich würde sagen, wenn ihr mir meine Einmischung verzeiht, Nein!. Ich halte dieses Drogen verherrlichende Video für unter aller Sau! Ich will für dich hoffen, das dieses Video nichts über deine Persönlichkeit und deine Vorlieben aussagt und das es so schnell wie möglich entfernt wird. :--Darth Ridiculous 15:40, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Das Video ist zwar erlaubt, aber ich finde es sinnlos. Schreib lieber mehr über dich. Meine Meinung - es macht keinen guten Eindruck, ich gebe DR voll und ganz recht. Aber dagegen machen werden wir nichts. LG Tingeltangelbob 20:24, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Darth Ridiculos du weißt schon das,dass nicht irgendein Drogenlied ist.DasLied singt Sido und ich bin ganz einfach ein Fan von Sido. Aber wenn ihr alle dagegen seid, bitte, dann werde ich es entfernen. Habt ihr etwas gegen Sido? Gruß--Gerneral Grievies 13:53, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Schau dir mein anderes Video von Sido das andere Lied sagt mehr von Sido aus. Sag mir dann auch gleich am besten auch, was du von Sido hältst. Dann werde ich das Video entfernen. Du sagst einfach das Lied wär scheiße aber wenn du vielleicht einen Eindruck von dem Künstler erhältst. Kannst du dannn ja auch ihn vielleichtgut finden. Denn ich bin gegen voreilige Meinungen.Gruß--Gerneral Grievies 14:37, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Zum Thema voreilige Schlüsse: Ich spreche hiermit nur für mich: Ich habe weder gegen Sido noch gegen das Lied was. Wenn du meinen Post gut durchliest, merkst du dass ich nix gegen Sido hab - Ich höre zwar seine Musik nicht (steh nicht so auf Rap/Hip-Hop), aber ich lass dir deine Freiheit als Fan. Ich finde es einfach besser, wenn du auch noch über dich was schreibst, damit wir dich besser kennen. Da ich hier auch Admin bin, ist es nicht so schlimm, aber bei andern Wikis/Foren machst du dir mit so Zeugs keinen guten Eindruck. Ich habe auch nicht gesagt, du sollst es entfernen, weils mir nicht gefällt! LG Tingeltangelbob 16:24, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Also das heißt ich General Grievies darf die Videos weiterhin behalten.Danke aber ich entferne die Lieder lieber trotzdem,denn ich hab gesagt wenn du mir sagst was du von ihm hältst und das hast du ja werde ich es entfernen.Ich werde meinen Teil der Abmachung einhalten.Gruß--Gerneral Grievies 17:32, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Find ich echt gut von dir. --Darth Ridiculous 18:48, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) MediaWiki:Mainpage Hallo, TB. Kannst du Sith-Wiki:Hauptseite einfügen? Gruß, BobaCartman 17:37, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Die Klammern [[]] musst du weglassen. Gruß, BobaCartman 20:09, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Hilfe bei KotOR Könntest du mir helfen bei dem Artikel Darth Revan?Ich könnte noch ein bisschen hilfe gebrauchen Ich könnte den Artikel auch alleine schreiben,aber ich finde zu zweit oder in Gruppen macht es meht Spass Artikel zu schreiben. Für den fall das du mir helfen solltest hier einmal die besten Quellen. 1.)Jedipedia 2.)KotOR 1 3.)KotOR 2 Ich habe als Qelle die Jedipedia erwähnt das heißt aber nicht das ich Texte kopiere OK.Ich würde mich RIESIG über HILFE FREUEN.Gruß--Gerneral Grievies 19:22, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ich kann dir helfen. Grüße, Der Imperator ::Ich besitze momentan noch kein KotOR, aber möchte mir demnächst 1 kaufen. Ne Frage zum Thema: Muss ich für die neuen die vorgegangenen lesen? LG Tingeltangelbob 19:26, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Was für vorgegangene?Gruß--Gerneral Grievies 15:07, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Na, es gibt ja KotOR I, II, usw. Muss ich die vor den neueren lesen? lG Tingeltangelbob 10:01, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ne muss man nicht zumindestens hab ichdas so nicht gemacht. :::::KotOR ist eigentlich ein Videospiel und und es gibt nur 2 Teile: Knights of the Old Republic und Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith-Lords. Grüße, Der Imperator 14:14, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Es gibt aber auch Comics davon... LG Tingeltangelbob 20:10, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Konto ungültig? Tingeltangelbob ich hab da ne Frage die nicht so ganz zum Thema passt.Wenn ich mich in icq versuche anzumelden dann steht da wähle ein gültiges Konto oder gib es ein. Obwohl ich da immer eingebe:'SJzw/415381119'Weißt du vielleicht woran das liegt das es nicht funktioniert? Gruß--Gerneral Grievies 12:22, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Für technisches, wende dich bitte an Avatar! 2. Wenn was nicht zum Thema passt, dann mache, dass es passt, z.B. mit einem neuen Titel! LG Tingeltangelbob 12:40, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich hab Avatar schon was auf seiner Disku hinterlassen aber er hat sich nicht zurückgemeldet.Gruß--Gerneral Grievies 13:20, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Bei mir ist das auch so, aber das ist nicht der richtige ort. Mach es unter Off Topic in einem öffentlichem Forum. Gruß, BobaCartman 19:02, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Frag mal hier (Falls du in T-Bobs Forum angemeldet bist). Gruß, BobaCartman 19:19, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Also um nocheinmal zu icq zurück zu kommen ich hab mir ein neues Passwort zusenden lassen.Weiß einer wie man dann sein Passwort registieren lässt oder es ändert?Gruß--Gerneral Grievies 20:44, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Frag im Forum und nicht hier. Gruß, BobaCartman 20:49, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Hintergrund Könntest du aus dem aktuellen grauen Hintergrund einen dunkel roten Hintergrund wie der in der Neuen Jedipedia machen? Das sieht viel besser aus und passt mehr zum Titel unseres Wkis. Grüße, Der Imperator :Die JP war ja nur zu Halloween so, aber ich versuch mal was... LG Tingeltangelbob 09:47, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry, dass ich mich hier einmische, aber ich muss sagen, dass die JP immer noch so ist wie an Halloween. Also zumindest ist das bei mir so. Wie wärs mit Wahlen; alle in Sithlordpedia stimmen ab ob es so bleibt wie es ist; oder dass wir genau den gleichen Hintergrund nehmen wie die Jedipedianer. Gruß--Gerneral Grievies 09:56, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Die JP ist nicht gleich wie an Halloween, sie ist wieder "ganz die alte". Zudem finde ich es nicht gut, einfach das JP-Design zu übernehmen, wir sind in einigen Dingen schon sehr ähnlich. Ich habe es mit Rot versucht, und das ist echt hässlich... Ich finde, wir sollten es so belassen. LG Tingeltangelbob 10:00, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Also als ich zuletzt da war das war Heute da wahr sie noch rot.Ich denke mein Browser spinnt ein bisschen.Ich finde wir sollten den Hintergrund so lassen wir er ist.Gruß--Gerneral Grievies 10:03, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Autom. Kategorisierung Bei welcher Vorlage tritt das Problem auf? Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 18:46, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Bei der Vorlage:UC. LG Tingeltangelbob 18:47, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Hast du mir eine Seite, wo du die Vorlage schon eingebunden hast? Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 18:54, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Klonkriege I - Die Verteidigung von Kamino Tingeltangelbob 18:56, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Was stimmt mit der Vorlage nicht? Kategorie:Under Construction kommt doch ganz unten. Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 18:58, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Hallöchen Hey^^ woltle nur mal kurz reinschneien um dir nen hallo zu hinterlassen...xD --Doooku 14:44, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) UP Ich hab dich mal Bob genannt, solltest du das nicht auch erwähnen? Gruß, BobaCartman 19:12, 16. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ich würd auch einen Link zu De.Simpsons machen, will dir aber nicht sagen wie deine UP aussehen soll (Wollt ich dir schon gestern sagen, konnte ich aber nicht weil meine Maus zu nahe an einer Lampe war und durchgebrannt ist). Ich sehe gerade die neuen Simpsons, wie findest du " deine Scherz! " neue Stimme? Gruß, BobaCartman 19:28, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Stimmt, die ist ja neu... Ist mir nicht aufgefallen, ich finde beide gut, Combrinck und die neue! --Tingeltangelbob - (Nix zu sagen?) 10:48, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Jedipedia UP Vieleicht kannst du ja eine Jp Benutzerseite machen, die hier zum Wiki verlinkt. Ein wenig Werbung schadet ja nichts... Gruß, BobaCartman 18:07, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ich denke das hilft nichts. Wer dort schreibt, will nicht bei uns schreiben, die mögn uns eh schon nicht. LG --Tingeltangelbob - (Nix zu sagen?) 18:11, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Du kannst ja eine Weiterleitung, wie bei mir machen. Aber ist deine entscheidung, will mich nicht einmischen. Gruß, BobaCartman 18:14, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) UC-Artikel Ich habe bemerkt dass du viele Artikel angefangen, aber schon seit Monaten vergessen hast. Ich bitte dich, diese Artikel entweder fertig zu schreiben, sie zu löschen oder die Vorlage UC zu entfernen, falls sie fertig sind. Das sind folgende: Durge, ARC-170, Luke Skywalker, Padawan, Padmé Naberrie, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) und Hilfe:Vorlagen. mfG, Der Imperator 15:44, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Das stimmt teilweise. Ich bin im Moment an Episode III und Erstes Galaktisches Imperium, danach werde ich mich darum kümmern, EP III wird wahrscheinlich jetzt dann fertig. Aber ARC-170, Padawan und Padmé sind nicht von mir. Hilfe:Vorlagen ist dort, wo die Vorlage eingebunden ist. LG --Tingeltangelbob - (Nix zu sagen?) 16:08, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Wiki Kann man in diesem wiki auch artikel über andere ausserirdischen-filme machen oder nur über Star Wars? ich meine filme wie der tag, an dem die erde stillstand oder Krieg der Welten. freundliche grüße, 91.57.242.54 13:58, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Wenn sie indirekt etwas mit Star Wars zu tun haben würde ich ja sagen, aber ich kann das leider nicht entscheiden. Warte lieber bis Tingeltangelbob antwortet mfG, Der Imperator 17:15, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Nein, wie Der Imperator gesagt hat, nur wenn sie mit SW zu tun haben. Vielleicht gibt es ein Filme-Wiki, aber bei uns geht das nicht. Ich denke Der Imperator darf als Admin ruhig auch mitentscheiden, gell? ;-) --Tingeltangelbob - (Nix zu sagen?) 17:28, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Danke! Filme wie Krieg der Welten haben rein garnichts mit Star Wars zu tun, aber ich denke Filme wie der Klassiker Plan 9 from outer Space, in dem die Galaktische Republik unserer Galaxis die Erdbewohner vor der Atombombe warnen will, könnten gehen. So eine Galaktische Republik gibt es ja auch in Star Wars. mfG, Der Imperator 17:41, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Was meinst du, TTB? Könnte man einen Artikel zu Plan 9 from outer Space machen? Jetzt wo wir darüber reden bin ich auch auf die Idee gekommen, ich bin nämlich großer Fan dieses Filmes, und indirekt hat er was mit Star Wars zu tun. Grüße, Der Imperator 17:57, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::Ich finde das keine gute Idee. Ich denke, wir sollten nur Filme, die '''direkt was mit Star Wars zu tun haben aufführen, z.B. Fanboys, wos ja auch drum geht, dass Leute einen Star Wars Film klauen. Offtopic: Das ist doch der Film von Ed Wood? habe den mal am Fernsehen gesehen, der ist ja dürftig gemacht (ja das merken die Zuschauer eh nicht...) XD ::::::Deswegen bin ich ja Fan des Films! Was meinst du mit (ja das merken die Zuschauer eh nicht...)? mfG, Der Imperator 18:12, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::::Das war doch so ziemlich seine Grundhaltung. Filmfehler - "Ja ist egal, merkt eh niemand, dass da ein Grabstein umgefallen ist" =) ::::::::Ja! Wie seine beiden anderen Filme Glen or Glenda? und Bride of the Monster! Dann lass ich das mit dem Artikel, ich muss eh noch Palpatine fertig schreiben. mfG, Der Imperator 18:28, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Kennst du den Film über ihn von Tim Burton? Musst du schauen! LG --Tingeltangelbob - (Nix zu sagen?) 18:30, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Ja, den habe ich auf DVD! mfG, --Der Imperator 18:36, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Ja, das geht, da Spaceballs Star Wars "verarscht". Und deine Sig finde ich echt schön, aber braucht viel Platz. LG --Tingeltangelbob - (Nix zu sagen?) 13:02, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Löschung eines Users Ich schlage Doooku seiner Jedipediakopien und seiner Aussagen auf seiner Benutzerseite zum Löschen vor. --Darth Ridiculous 14:07, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ja da bin ich hundertprozentig dafür. LG--Tingeltangelbob - (Nix zu sagen?) 15:05, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Machts du das oder soll ich? Oder hat noch jemand was dazu zu sagen? --Darth Ridiculous 19:06, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC)$ Ich glaube kaum, dass sich noch jemand für Dooku aussprechen wird... Nach seinen freundlichen Bemerkungen ... Ich machs! --Tingeltangelbob - (Nix zu sagen?) 20:39, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Artikel des Monats Dezember 2008 Wann fangen die Wahlen für Dezember an? Nach einem Monat harter Arbeit ist mein Palpatine-Artikel endlich fertig und ich würde ihn gerne zur Wahl vorschlagen. mfG, Der Imperator 19:26, 26. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Da muss er erst exzellent werden. Schlag ihn vor, ausnahmsweise nur bis Ende November, damit er reinkommt. Dann schlag ich auch noch Der Hinterhalt vor. LG --Tingeltangelbob - (Nix zu sagen?) 20:19, 26. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Vorlage:Navigationsleiste Regel der Zwei Wieso ersetzt du immer wieder die Links auf Palpatine und Anakin Skywalker durch die Links auf Darth Sidious und Darth Vader? Dann erscheint der Name auf der betreffenden Seite nicht in fetten Buchstaben! mfG, Der Imperator 16:15, 27. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich sag dir mal was, was dich interesieren könnte. Sipanz wurde von Wikia Global gesperrt und ich weis nicht was das soll. Gruß, BobaCartman 16:55, 27. Nov. 2008 (UTC)